Hero
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: While staying at a hotel during a case, Reid is alone in his room when he becomes afraid of a bad storm. Eventually, he knocks on Derek's door instead. Conversation and cuddles ensue. Light Slash, Fluff. Hurt/Comfort. One-shot.


New Criminal Minds fic, yay! I started this a while ago and I just finished it so, I hope you enjoy it. Review please.

* * *

**Title ::** Hero.  
**Disclaimer ::** Unfortunately, I don't own Criminal Minds.  
**Summary :: **While staying at a hotel during a case, Reid becomes afraid of the storm while alone in his room. Eventually, he knocks on Derek's door instead. Conversation and cuddles ensue. Light Slash, Fluff. One-shot.

Spencer was tossing and turning under the cool sheets of his hotel bed. He was trying to get comfortable, and continued being unsuccessful. He laid on his back, glaring at the window as the rain hit the glass hard. The thunder outside made him jump, the lightning flashing into his room. He took in a breath, unable to relax.

He hadn't liked storms since he was eight years old and, this one in particular, was raging outside and he couldn't help the fear he was feeling. It was rather irrational, he knew that, though knowing he _shouldn't _feel scared didn't stop him from _actually _feeling scared. He glared at the window, as if that would do anything, before a loud crack of thunder decided to scare him back under the covers.

As another boom sounded, Spencer found himself wandering down the hall to the door of Derek's room. He bit down on his lip, before knocking.

Originally the two of them were going to room together but, Hotch and Rossi offered to take the last double room that was booked before them. After knocking, it only took seven seconds for a very tired looking, very shirtless, Derek Morgan to open the door to his room, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Spence?" Derek mumbled, voice a little rough. "What is it? What's wrong?" He blinked a few times to try to get his eyes to focus.

"I, uhm," The thunder and lightning that cracked outside made Spencer jump a little and Derek got an answer to his question.

"Come on, Pretty Boy." Derek said, tugging Spencer into his room by his sleep shirt.

After closing the door, Derek ushered Spencer over to the bed, allowing him to climb in under the covers. "Thanks, Der." Spencer whispered as the other man got into bed behind him.

Derek gave him a soft smile. "I was actually gonna come check on you but," Derek reached an arm over Spencer's waist. "I must've fallen asleep faster than I thought I would." Derek pulled Spencer gently to rest against him.

"You were?" Spencer asked as Derek's chest pressed protectively against his back.

Derek nodded. "I checked the weather before we landed." Derek pressed a small kiss to the back of Spencer's neck. "They said there was a small chance of storms. Guess it was a bigger chance than they predicted-"

Lightning flashed brightly outside the window and the crash of thunder was big enough to shake their room.

Spencer barely suppressed his whimper and turned over to snuggle more into Derek's chest. "I'm right here Pretty Boy." Derek reassured him.

"I know it's," Spencer took in a breath, feeling slightly embarrassed at being burrowed against his boyfriend like this, just because of some storm. "It's irrational and stupid and I shouldn't even-"

Spencer felt Derek chuckling against him. "Aw, Spence, baby." Derek carded his fingers through Spencer's hair. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone has a fear."

"You don't." Spencer shot back.

"That's not true." Derek stated after a thought, turning slightly to lay on his back while Spencer moved.

"Oh?" Spencer lifted his head out of his hiding spot and sat up slightly, folding his hands over Derek's chest and resting his chin on them. He looked up at Derek. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Derek smiled slightly, bringing his hand up to continue playing with Spencer's soft hair. "I'm afraid of losing you." Derek admitted softly, after a moment.

"You are?" Spencer asked.

Derek nodded. "Of course I am. Not just in, you know, losing you in a relationship way. Cause I'm always worried about that - about you leaving. But, every time we get called out into the field I just, I don't know, I have this urge to keep you protected-"

"You don't have to."

"I_ know_ that, genius. I just, I _want_ to, but I know that you can take care of yourself if need be and I know that with our job I'm never going to be able to protect you _all _the time - and I haven't been able to protect you all the time in the past - and that is what scares me..." Derek paused. "All the moments that I'm not there, they scare me."

Spencer frowned slightly as Derek met his eyes. "I'm afraid of losing you too, you know. I'm..." Spencer's gaze dropped to Derek's lips, falling silent. Derek watched him closely for a few moments, watching Spencer try to articulate what he was thinking.

"You're what, Spence?" Derek asked, confused at seeing the hurt in Spencer's eyes. He reached up, playing with Spencer's hair slightly to get his attention.

"I'm worried about you, always trying to play hero." Spencer paused, looking into Derek's eyes once more before dropping his gaze down to his hands instead. "Cause, even heroes fall sometimes."

Derek slid the pad of his thumb over Spencer's cheekbone. Spencer bit softly into his lower lip, avoiding Derek's gaze. He kept looking down at his hands instead, fingertips lightly grazing over Derek's warm chest.

"I can't save everybody, I know that...now."

"That never seems to keep you from trying, even when it's too dangerous for you...and I can't decide if I admire that fact or if I should be concerned about it." Spencer looked up at him again with a small, thoughtful smile on his face.

The thunder outside crashed after a bright strike of lightning and Spencer jumped in Derek's arms without fail. Derek's grip tightened around him, holding him close. Spencer breathed out slowly, turning over to lay on his side so Derek could press up against his back once more. Derek curled around him, allowing the younger man to feel safe.

"It's okay, Spencer." Derek whispered against his shoulder blade. "We'll be alright, I'm not going anywhere."

Spencer wasn't sure if he was talking about the storm, or about them both being afraid of losing each other. He was much too exhausted to ask so, he just allowed himself to close his eyes and try to get some sleep as the other man laced their fingers together.

Moments later, Derek pressed a kiss to the nape of Spencer's neck after another crash of thunder made him flinch.

"Hey, Derek?" Spencer prompted.

"Yeah?"

Spencer closed his eyes, holding onto Derek's hand a little tighter. "I love you."

Derek smiled against Spencer's skin, returning the squeeze. "I love you too." Derek softly, voice just below Spencer's ear. He brought Spencer's hand up and kissed his fingers softly. "Now, get some sleep."

Spencer held Derek's hand close to his chest, cuddling into it as Derek pressed more against his back.

"And, Derek?" Spencer asked again, voice soft and close to sleep.

"Yes Spencer?" Derek asked, about to fall asleep himself.

"You're still my hero, even if you fall sometimes."

Spencer felt Derek smile against him. Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer a little tighter. "That's really good to know, genius. Cause, you're my hero too."

After another few good night kisses, both agents were asleep within seconds, not paying and mind to the storm beginning to dwindle outside.

* * *

So, I hope you liked it. If you did (or didn't?) _please_ leave a review.

Send me prompts! Including, **Suits**/**Graceland**/Hawaii Five-0/White Collar/Franklin&Bash/**Criminal Minds**/Avengers/Teen Wolf/anything really.

_**Tumblr:**_ **buriedvoices-stolenlives** (.tumblr) (.com)

_Twitter: amy_saltshaker_ - if you want to contact me and send me prompts on there instead... (:

Well, it's close to one am so...goodnight! Sleep tight.


End file.
